Big Ralph
Big Ralph was the villain in the "What's Up with Alex?" story arc. He was portrayed by Mike Starr. Big Ralph is a huge, strong and tall intimidating man. He is short-tempered and very scary. He lives a very unhealthy lifestyle, in which he eats Chinese food everyday for lunch. He is a self-employed mechanic, who runs his own garage. He does bodywork, and replaces alarms and sells used car batteries. He also moonlighted as a fence: A person who buys stolen property from a thief. Then sells it for cheaper or sometimes higher prices. He briefly dated a woman who has a son named Arnie. However, she soon dumped him, when she found out he was a fence. During the events of the story arc, two students from Zora Neale Hurston Middle School took up a small life of crime. They were Kevin Michaels and a boy named Spencer. They broke into various students lockers, and stole valuable items. Then they would come to him and sell them to him. Spencer sold him a stolen camera from a girl named Maria. As well as a tape player from a girl named Delilah. Then Kevin sold him a stolen Sheepskin jacket that belonged to Tina. He also had a "system", in which people could buy things from him or even their own things back. As long as they knew what to say to him. In order for Delilah to buy her tape player back, she had to tell him: "Spencer sent me". He also sold Maria's camera to Arnie. Arnie wanted to buy a camera of his own. But he couldn't afford a new one. So Arnie came to him, hoping to buy a stolen camera for a much cheaper price. And he did! Soon, he caught Hector snooping in his car trunk, where all the stolen merchandise was held. Hector was trying to sneak in, and take Tina's jacket back. When he caught him, he was furious and screamed at him. He demanded to know what he thought he was doing. So Hector played dumb and said his ball was locked in his trunk. Jamal and Tina played dumb too, by saying they were his babysitters. Also that they heard he sold things. So they wanted to know if they could buy a sheepskin jacket from him. He got very suspicious when they asked him. So he demanded to know who sent them. Then Hector told him a random name. Hector told him Juan Bond sent them. Hearing this he got furious, since he didn't know a Juan Bond. Then he realized they were messing with him. So he threatened Hector. He told him, if he ever caught him snooping in the trunk again, he would lock him inside of it! Soon, the team reported him to Lt. McQuade. Next Tina and Hector got on camera, footage of Spencer exchanging something with him for money. However, later on it turns out that Spencer just delivered him Chinese food. Also Kevin was in the back, and he was trying to sell him a stolen gold bracelet from a boy named Jason. Then just as this happened, undercover police officers went over and arrested him. The officers confiscated all of the stolen items. Then eventually everything was returned back to the rightful owners. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists